disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Girl Worth Fighting For
thumb|250px"A Girl Worth Fighting For" é uma canção destaque no filme da Disney Mulan e em Mulan 2. É cantada por Yao (Harvey Fierstein), Chi-Fu (James Hong), Mulan (Lea Salonga), Chien-Po (Jerry Tondo), Ling (Matthew Wilder). Gedde Watanabe, Jerry Tondo, e Harvey Fierstein reprisaram a canção em Mulan 2 ao jogar os papéis de Yao, Ling e Chien Po. Letras Army: For a long time we've been marching off to battle Yao: In our thundering herd We feel a lot like cattle Soldado: Like the pounding beat Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore Ling: Hey, think of instead A girl worth fighting for Mulan: Huh? Ling: That's what I said A girl worth fighting for I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars Yao: My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars Chien Po: I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like It all depends on what she cooks like Beef, pork, chicken Mmm! Yao: Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer Ling: And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor Soldado: You can guess what we have missed the most Since we went off to war Ling: What do we want? Soldado: A girl worth fighting for Yao: My girl will think I have no faults Chien Po: That I'm a major find Mulan: Uh...How 'bout a girl who's got a brain Who always...speaks her mind? (beat) Yao, Ling e Chien Po: Nah! Ling: My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her Yao: He thinks he's such a lady killer Chi Fu: I've a girl back home who's unlike any other Yao: Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother Soldado: But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door Ling: What do we want? Soldado: A girl worth fighting for Ling: Wish that I had Todos: A girl worth fighting for A girl worth fighting-'' Redux '''Ling': Well, I don't need her to be all smug and snooty Yao: I got a plaque right here that says I've kicked Hun booty Chien-Po: We have everything we dreamed we'd find when we came back from war Ambos: "Yeah!" Everything but... Ling: My girl would laugh at all my jokes, but tell it to me straight Yao: She'll rub my head when I get sick Chien Po: And let me pick off of her plate If Ling can find a girl who likes his chopstick nose trick Yao: Oh, he'd better just propose quick! Ling: Well, I have to say, based on today, I'm cranky Chien Po: spoken I'll just spend my life with you two Yao: Pass the hanky! Ling: And there's no-one there to steal my chair Yao: Or twirl around the floor Ling: I would be true All: To a girl worth fighting Chien-Po: spoken I'd make fondue! Todos: For a girl worth fighting Yao: spoken I'd even kiss you! Todos: For a girl worth fighting... for. Versão brasileira Por um longo tempo estamos só marchando Como um gado velho que vai se arrastando O som do tambor varrendo os pés Sentindo o chão pautar Ué! Pensem em ter alguém pra quem voltar O que? Foi o que eu disse Alguém pra quem voltar Sua pele branca como a lua Estrelas no olhar Mostrar a ela meu poder Feridas pra cuidar Eu não me importo com o que veste ou com beleza Mas se cozinha com destreza Boi, porco, frango, hum! O sucesso com as garotas é enorme E aumenta mais usando um uniforme A saudade só aperta quando vamos guerrear Queremos ter alguém pra quem voltar Minha garota é demais Com ela eu sou o tal É, mas se ela o cérebro usar Vai ser a maioral? Não! Eu sei que sou sensacional, irresistível Sua modéstia é terrível A mulher pra mim tem que ser um colosso A mulher pra ele é a mãe que faz o almoço Quando a guerra acaba e a vitória vem nos alegrar Queremos ter alguém pra quem voltar Desejo ter alguém pra quem voltar Alguém pra quem vol... Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Canções de Mulan Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Reprises